Chapter 12
The pack has three days before they are to return to the druids for DANI’s ritual. KILLIAN decides it would be a good time to get familiar with their prospective territory. He starts in the Shadow, traversing the vast area that is Golden Gate Park. The reflection of the park is varied, depending on where he travels, but overall, it is very appealing. KILLIAN realizes it wouldn’t take much to make Golden Gate Park a glade – a paradise in the Shadow. However, there is one area of the park that seems very different from the rest. Upon closer inspection, KILLIAN notices there are several spirits in that particular area he hasn’t seen before. They resemble thorny vines, and are meticulously cultivating the earth around them. KILLIAN thinks he can make out something resembling eyes, which seem to be focusing on him cautiously as he approaches. After speaking with them a few minutes, he discovers they are called blood thorn servants and they serve “the masters.” KILLIAN tries to get them to divulge who the “masters” are, but they don’t seem to understand what he is asking. He nods to another group of spirits nearby, also unfamiliar. They resemble leafy vines and currently seem to be keeping to themselves in one particular section. “Oh them…” the blood thorns respond with disdain, “They are the kudzu. ''They also serve the masters.” KILLIAN considers the information he has gleaned from the ''blood thorns. Given where the spirits are, the corresponding area in the material world would be the archery range where the druid camp was. Perhaps the “masters” they referred to were the druids. If he could establish an alliance with the blood thorns, maybe he would have a way to gather some inside information on the druids. He decides to broach the subject. The blood thorns agree to ally with him if he will provide them some essence in the form of blood. They seem to crave blood. KILLIAN agrees to the arrangement. LALEH is contacted by LEIDECKER, who requests her presence at a meeting that the supernatural powers within the city have called. She is to attend as his bodyguard. Before they depart, LEIDECKER meets with some of the other mages of the Noble Court. LALEH assumes her Urshal ''form, at LEIDECKER’s request. The mages’ conversation is very revealing, beginning when LEIDECKER is asked about LALEH’s presence and whether or not she is “tame.” He insists that she is and decides to prove it by stroking her head. She can tell by his body language that he is really hoping she won’t take his hand off. She decides to resist the urge. LALEH hears the other mages muttering under their breath, something about “A lot of good ''that endeavor did… Isn’t she one of them?” “I told you it wouldn’t work.” LEIDECKER responds brusquely and loudly, indicating he no longer wants to continue the discussion in hushed whispers. The other mages comply reluctantly, and LALEH learns that it was the Noble Court’s magic that had kept her pack from undergoing their First Change. Whatever WAHNSINNIG did somehow managed to dispel their magic. That’s why WAHNSINNIG was unable to reverse the magic he had performed on ALEXA WOODS. He had told them what he was doing would dispel the most powerful spell in effect. He had assumed that spell was his, but since the pack was there, WAHNSINNIG’s spell wasn’t the most powerful spell in the vicinity. It was the Noble Court’s spell. LALEH then learns that WAHNSINNIG’s actions have put the Noble Court in the line of fire. The other powers within the city are blaming the mages for the nightmare creature infestation. They are demanding the mages take responsibility and “clean up their mess.” The Noble Court, on the other hand, holds that WAHNSINNIG was not part of the Noble Court, and therefore his actions are not their responsibility. They don’t mind helping take care of the creatures, but refuse to be implicated. Eventually, it is time for LEIDECKER to depart and attend the city gathering. Once they arrive, LALEH finally gets a glimpse of those beings within the city that hold the most sway. The Harbingers of Day are represented by their Alpha, DAMIEN KINGSLEY. MASON is also present, but seems highly distracted for some reason. GEORGE ASCALON is in attendance, as well as a representative of JACK IN THE GREEN and other Fae from the docks. The CITY SPIRIT of SAN FRANSCISO is here. This is the first time LALEH has been in the presence of such a powerful spirit. She never realized the city itself had a spirit. It is fascinating. As anticipated, the topic of the evening is the nightmare creatures. The discussion is heated, and appears to be going nowhere, since the Uratha and the Fae insist on the mages taking the lead in the resolution of the situation and the Noble Court stubbornly refuses, not wishing to take responsibility for a rogue mage’s actions. They will help, but will not lead, since leadership implies responsibility. LALEH tries to help by offering her knowledge that the nightmare creatures appear to be drawn to powerful magic in every interaction her pack has had with them, and the children’s hospital seems to be a source of a very powerful magic. She is hoping to draw attention away from the Noble Court since the magic in the hospital was not mage magic. LALEH can tell MASON is not happy at all with her revelation. He does not wish to expose ANGEL, and even though LALEH never mentions her specifically, there is a chance that further investigation might implicate the little girl. Ultimately though, the discussion ends with the Noble Court withdrawing from the conflict entirely, and the Harbingers stepping up to “clean up their mess.” The Harbingers will lead the assault on the nightmare creatures and rid the city of the infestation. Disappointed, LALEH takes LEIDECKER aside after the meeting, trying to garner his support separate from the Noble Court. She succeeds in forging a temporarily alliance with him. He agrees to help as long as no one else is aware of his involvement. DANI wishes to return to the children’s hospital to visit with ANGEL. JASON agrees to go with her since he is interested in learning more about the little girl and desires to ask MASON what he knows about her. They both know MASON visits the hospital regularly, and devise a plan to contact him. DANI will leave a note in the children’s storybook by ANGEL’s bedside to draw MASON’s attention and let him know they wish to meet with him. They know MASON speaks and writes French, so they decide to write the note in French to keep prying eyes from being able to decipher it. They go into the hospital under the guise of volunteers bringing “story time” to the children’s ward. Unfortunately, ANGEL is not with most of the other children, so they will have to figure out how to slip away to her room. The children are delighted to see them and eagerly listen as DANI and JASON take turns reading different children’s books. After about an hour, DANI and JASON attempt to separate themselves from the group, but only DANI is successful. The children beg JASON to read to them some more and he complies, deciding it will be a good distraction that will allow DANI to slip away to ANGEL’s room. DANI’s heart sinks as she enters ANGEL’s room a few minutes later. The little girl is nowhere to be seen, and her bed has been made with clean sheets. Alarmed, DANI decides to try and infiltrate the nurses station to see if she can figure out where ANGEL has been moved. She finds out rather quickly that ANGEL was not moved, but walked out on her own. They even have video footage of her departure. DANI hurries back to JASON and explains their predicament. JASON suggests they try the laundry room and see if they can find ANGEL’s sheets before they are washed. They might be able to get a scent and track her. Before they can get to the laundry room, though, the children find JASON again and beg him to read to them some more. DANI proceeds on her own. KILLIAN leaves the blood thorns and crosses back to the material world to investigate the druid’s campsite further. Currently, the druids themselves are nowhere to be found, allowing KILLIAN to explore in peace. Something about their fire pit draws his attention, and he starts to dig around in the ashes. Buried underneath the pit, he finds a large uncut gem, perhaps an amethyst? Pocketing it, he covers his tracks and decides to seek out the GREAT AK. Perhaps the Fae can shed light on the strange blood thorn ''and ''kudzu ''spirits. It doesn’t take KILLIAN long to track down the Fae this time. Once again impressed by the ''Iron Master’s ''resourcefulness, the GREAT AK asks KILLIAN why he has sought him out. KILLIAN describes the strange spirits and asks the GREAT AK if he knows anything about their brood. “What will you give me in exchange for this knowledge?” the Fae asks. KILLIAN thinks for a moment, then fishes the gem out of his pocket, “Well I have this nice shiny gem…” After all, Fae were attracted to such things, right? The GREAT AK takes the gem from KILLIAN and studies it intently. “Done,” he says. The GREAT AK then divulges to KILLIAN that his connection to the archery range has somehow been severed. He can no longer feel it. Whatever the spirits are doing, they are changing the very resonance of their surroundings. This is part of the reason why the druids’ presence in the park is so disturbing to the Fae. KILLIAN agrees that this is indeed unnerving. Perhaps the druids are more powerful than anyone had given them credit for? “In that case,” KILLIAN continues, “Can we count on your assistance in dealing with these druids when the time comes? We are meeting with them in two days.” The GREAT AK raises a bushy eyebrow in response, “You would ask for my assistance in the task I have set before you to prove your worthiness?” “As back-up only,” KILLIAN clarifies, “in case the negotiations go badly. Can we count on the support of your sprites and their coyotes, at least?” “What do you offer in return for our assistance?” KILLIAN can’t think of anything else he has to offer. “Is there something else I could help you with, by chance?” “In fact, there is…Some of my trees have been stricken with a disease. Thus far, I have been unsuccessful in treating it. However, if you would offer me that which makes you fertile, I could use it to help them. You will regenerate it after all.” KILLIAN is taken aback by the Fae’s request. ''The GREAT AK wants my junk? ''He thinks to himself. ''That’s all kinds of wrong! DANI succeeds in locating ANGEL’s discarded sheets. She rips off a small piece of them, and returns to JASON, once again rescuing him from his adoring fans. Then the two of them start tracking the little girl. Her trail leads out of the hospital and a few blocks away to a museum. Inside they discover that one of the main exhibits, the Planetarium, is closed for repairs. Apparently, the projector isn’t working. There are security guards posted at the entrance advising disappointed patrons of the situation. ANGEL’s trail leads inside the Planetarium. DANI and JASON decide to pose as maintenance workers to gain entry. Once they enter, they find there is actually nothing wrong with the projector. A stunning 3D display of the galaxy encompasses the ceiling. And ANGEL is sitting all by herself on the front row, mesmerized by the presentation. She doesn’t even seem to notice when DANI sits next to her and tries to talk to her. DANI motions JASON over as an idea starts to form. “Can you teach her about the constellations?” DANI asks. “I didn’t do so well in astronomy class.” JASON nods, and sits on the other side of the little girl. He starts pointing out specific constellations and naming them, which indeed captures ANGEL’s attention. She listens to him intently, eventually crawling into his lap and urging him to teach her more. She doesn’t speak a word, but her body language is unmistakable. Before long, JASON realizes the little girl has gotten very heavy on his lap. She has fallen sound asleep. Now was their chance. They couldn’t leave her here all alone. She had no known family, after all. JASON stands carefully and carries ANGEL’s sleeping form out of the Planetarium without incident. After all, who is going to question a “father” gently carrying his sleeping “daughter?” DANI waits a few minutes and then follows after, advising the security guards that the projector is now “fixed.” They gently place ANGEL in the back of JASON’s car and start heading home, making only one stop at the toy store, where DANI picks up a few things for ANGEL. She leaves JASON in the car to watch over her. When she returns, though, DANI’s heart leaps into her throat. ANGEL is no longer in the back seat of the car. She glares at JASON as he appears just as shocked as she, “I swear she was just here!” he says. “How do you lose a child? You idiot!” DANI snaps, and looks around anxiously. ANGEL hasn’t gone far, though. She is standing just across the street looking longingly into an ice cream shop window. Breathing a sigh of relief, DANI and JASON hurry over to her and DANI buys the little girl a triple scoop ice cream cone. ANGEL happily returns to the car, and they reach the estate without further incident. “Let me get this straight…You want me to mutilate myself in exchange for your assistance with the druids?” KILLIAN repeats back to the GREAT AK incredulously. The Fae nods. “How about I get you someone else’s junk? I’m a little attached to mine.” “Then I will need five sets,” the Fae responds. “Mortals are not as…potent as your kind.” “Five sets, huh?” KILLIAN shakes his head, “I’ll see what I can do.” With that, KILLIAN turns to go, nodding in deference to the GREAT AK. As he exits the park, he pulls out his cell phone and gives LALEH a call. Thankfully, she answers. “KILLIAN! What’s up?“ Best to just get this over with, KILLIAN thinks to himself. “I need access to the FBI morgue.” “The morgue? Why?” LALEH asks. “Trust me, you don’t want to know…” “Ooo..k..aay,” Her interest peaked, LALEH looks down at her watch. She has just parted ways with LEIDECKER. “Meet me there in a half hour.” They enter the FBI’s temporary headquarters without incident - after all, LALEH is a special agent now. It is after hours, so most of the staff has gone home for the day anyway. LALEH leads KILLIAN down to the lower level and gestures to the morgue entrance. “Here you go.” “Keep watch for me?” KILLIAN asks sheepishly. “Of course,” LALEH responds, “You better not get me in trouble.” “I make no promises.” KILLIAN answers honestly as he enters. He starts looking through the morgue’s current residents. Unfortunately, there only appears to be three males. He still needs to find two more sets somewhere. Borrowing some of the coroner’s tools, he takes what he needs from the bodies. LALEH’s curiosity soon gets the better of her and she peers in to see what’s taking KILLIAN so long just as he is finishing removing the third set. Seriously? This was going to be fun to explain to LEIDECKER in the morning. She is barely able to hold her tongue until she and KILLIAN are back outside. “You’re collecting…balls?” “It’s a long story involving a particularly eccentric Fae we both know and love. I still need two more sets.” LALEH looks at KILLIAN like he has lost is mind, then throws up her hands, “You’re on your own for that. I’m out!” She leaves him standing in the middle of an alley. Resigned to the task at hand, KILLIAN heads to the side of town with a less than stellar reputation. Maybe I’ll get lucky and find some poor sap who has just overdosed… Indeed, he does find a twenty-something male unconscious in an alley with an empty liquor bottle and the remains of some sort recreational drug in a needle that is still sticking out of his arm. He’s not dead, but he might as well be. KILLIAN manages to attain his prize and keep the man from bleeding out. If you live, maybe this will be the incentive you need to check yourself into rehab… KILLIAN continues on his way, hoping to find another druggie or perhaps a violent crime in progress he can… interrupt. No such luck, though. To his dismay, his final victim ends up being a homeless man. He delivers his collection to the GREAT AK, who nods in thanks and agrees to serve as the pack’s backup in the upcoming exchange with the druids. Then KILLIAN heads back to the estate. I seriously need a drink right now! LALEH and KILLIAN return to the estate to find JASON sitting on their front lawn with ANGEL, looking up at the stars. DANI is inside sorting through some clothes and toys she bought at the store. KILLIAN didn’t think his night could get any worse, “You just had to go and be the fuzzy superhero didn’t you?” he accuses DANI. “Where do we keep the hard liquor?” “Are you crazy?!” LALEH chimes in, “MASON is going to kill us! Why would you bring her here?” “I don’t intend to hide this from MASON.” DANI responds calmly. “And where else was she going to go? We found her by herself in a museum. She has no known family. You don’t abandon a child in the middle of a city.” “Yes, but we’ve already established she is not just a child!” LALEH argues. They are both interrupted as JASON pokes his head back in. “Umm…I think you guys should see this.” DANI and LALEH hurry outside to find ANGEL happily basking in the starlight. Essence ''is starting to pool around her. Now things were starting to make sense – a ''locus didn’t just appear when ANGEL woke up in the hospital. She was the locus! Oh, crap! DANI hurries back inside. If essence ''continues to pool around the little girl, she will draw unwanted attention. Thinking fast, DANI attempts to lure ANGEL back inside by showing her some of the decorations she bought for her room. Fortunately, it works, and once the ANGEL is out of the starlight, the ''essence ''stops pooling. DANI breathes a sigh of relief. ''Oh boy! The Story Continues… Current Developments - Chapter 11 - Chapter 13''